My Little Girl
by Anna-Belikov-Fuller
Summary: Edward and Bella discuss Renesmee's and Jake's imprint. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. I own nothing, which you already know, anyway, I have writers block, and this is what comes of my writers block…FLUFF!!! Enjoy. Dedication to Nadiya, because although my antics annoy her, she's my best critic. **

**Bella's P.O.V.**

"Edward, she's just a little girl," I said calmly. "He wants her safe, just like us." I smiled at Edward, trying to make him see, but he was just so stubborn.

"No, Bella," he growled at me, "he wants to marry her eventually."

"Key word being eventually, right now, she's a baby, he knows that, he knows that thinking _one_ impure thought about her will get him castrated…painfully."

"But still," he whined, "I don't like this…"

"I know, I don't either, but it's okay, we'll come to term eventually."

"But she's MY little girl, I don't like to share!"

**(A year later)**

"Bella," Edward hissed, "can you come here for a second?"

I sauntered over to him, smiling, "yes honey?"

"Don't you 'honey' me! He's looking at her again! And I can't read his mind! Are you shielding him?" He glared at me, looking angry. I smiled back defiantly.

"Yes, I am, it's not fair for you to be doing this to him." I said darkly. "You love Jake, you love Renesmee. I do NOT see the problem here."

"Bella, love, the problem is that this _creature_," the word came out as a hiss, "is looking at my daughter, they are **IMPRTINTED,** Bella, **IMPRINTED!** They are going to be madly in love one day. One day they'll be married. I want to know what he's thinking about my little girl!"

"Are you done?"

"Yes."

"Good, because this is insane."

**(Nessie's Wedding Day)**

"Edward, you're pacing…Are you feeling alright?" I asked my husband tentatively.

"No!"

"And why not? Your daughter is getting married today, and you should be happy for her!"

"I am! But I want to know what Jake is thinking, you should unshield him."

"No"

"Why not Bella?"

"Because Edward, you can't handle it!"

"Bella, why did we let him stay? Why didn't we kill him?" Edward shrieked.

"Because Edward, he's my best friend."

"I thought Alice was your best friend?" He raised an eyebrow skeptically.

My tone was completely flat, no tints or coloring of any kind, "she doesn't count, she's dead." My face remained a piece of stone, motionless, expressionless. Edwards tone and face mirrored mine instantly.

"So are you."

"Really though, Jake is one of my two best friends. I could have asked him to leave. I could have yelled and screamed at him for days saying 'not my baby!' but I didn't. Jake is my friend, it would have hurt him to be away from her, more than anything else ever could. I could have said simply 'Jake, you need to leave, now,' and he would have left. It would have absolutely killed him, he'd barely be human, but he'd leave, for me, and for him, I'd do anything. So I let him stay, I shared my daughter. Because I owe him everything."

**A.N.: I don't know if you liked this, but review and tell me!**

**Thanks, Anna**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: This was intended to be a one-shot, but a few people told me to continue it. Enjoy. Anna.**

**This is my point of view I guess…**

"Jacob," Edward hissed, "when Bella wakes up she's going to murder you."

"She will not," Jake disagreed.

"She will be quite hazardous to your health." Edward stated matter-of-factly. "How dare you imprint on my daughter?!"

"It's not like I had a choice Edward. Geesh! You make it sound like I'm about to rape her even though she's like a second old!" Edward cringed fiercely, and had Jake against a wall in a heartbeat.

"Never say anything like that again or I will suck every ounce of blood from your body." Edward hissed. Jake gulped.

"Got it."

**(A year later)**

"Jacob." Edward snarled. "Bella has decided it would be a good idea for her to shield your mind from me, because it's safer for both of us."

"Oh, well, that was considerate of her." Jake blushed, thankful to Bella for saving his existence…again.

"Does that mean that there is a need for her to be shielding you from me?"

"N-no, of course not!" Jake stuttered, and Edward picked it up.

"Are you absolutely positive? Because lying to me might end your life." Jake smiled shakily at Edward.

"She's a year old dude, I know you hate me, but she's still only a year old. That's sick. I know you think my imprinting on her at all is sick too, but I really can't help it. If I could I would, because I know it makes Bella unhappy."

**(Nessie's Wedding day)**

Edward sat with his back to Jacob in the kitchen, and finally, he turned around.

"Jacob?"

"Yes?"

"I wanted to apologize for these past few years. I've been treating you rather horribly lately, for fear of losing my little girl." Edward looked at Jake, still unable to read his mind.

"Thank you Edward, that means a lot. What brought on this change of heart?"

"Bella of course." Edward rolled his eyes and smiled to himself.

"Oh yeah? What'd she say? Something about me really being a nice guy after all, and that you should really be nicer?" Jake smiled hopefully.

"No, something much more thought provoking. She said she could have asked you to leave. She could have ordered you to go, and to never come back. That it would have killed you, in the figurative sense of course, but you'd have done it. She said you were best friends, and you would have made the sacrifice. For her you'd have done it, and for you she shared. She said she owes you everything. For her best friend, she said, she'd share her daughter." Edward looked at Jake for a long pause, waiting for the response.

"She's right. I would have left, because Bella means so much to me, you all do. Nessie especially, I would have left for Bella though, and I'm eternally grateful to her. I'm glad she shares well, because Nessie is my other half, without her, I'd probably go do what you did, provoke the Volturi." Jake remained silent.

"For Bella's best friend, for my son, I'll share my little girl." Jake looked up, stood up and hugged Edward, Bella walked in, startled by the embrace, but soon relived to know about their truce.

**A.N.: I don't know what anyone thinks yet, so you should tell me! Thanks –Anna.**


End file.
